Childhood Days
by Etagirl
Summary: A cute multi-part story about the Chocobros reminiscing about their youth together, particularly Ignis and Noctis. Don't know yet if I will also include stories about Prompto and Gladio when they were kids as well, maybe. Lots of cute brotherly love/fluff, no yaoi although there may be a few jokes involving it scattered here and there. May contain some Hurt/Comfort as well. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The four boys sat around the campfire, Prompto, Ignis, Gladio, and Noctis. It was an evening like any other, the group had decided to make camp at one of the nearby havens and had just finished another delicious dinner cooked by Ignis. As they relaxed, they could not help but become somewhat nostalgic, especially Ignis. As he looked up at the sky, something about the stars on this night reminded Ignis of long ago.

"Yo, Iggy, whatcha lookin' at?" Prompto asked, noticing Ignis staring off into the distance.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing really, just the stars," Ignis looked back down at Prompto, adjusting his glasses.

"Heh, you seemed like you were deep in thought about something Specs!" Noctis ribbed Ignis.

Ignis smiled good-naturedly, "Ah, just reminiscing about the past, I suppose."

Noctis frowned, "Oh…" Ignis's words sent Noctis's mind back in time as well, to a happier time. A time before the fall of Insomnia.

Ignis immediately picked up on his liege's sour expression, "Apologies, I shouldn't have said anything."

Noctis looked up at Ignis, smiling, "Nah, it's fine, you didn't do anything wrong!"

Although Noctis tried to grin and reassure him, Ignis could tell that his heart wasn't truly in it.

"Hmm…" Prompto began thoughtfully.

"What's up, Prom?" Gladio turned his head towards the blonde.

Prompto looked towards Noctis and his retainer, "I was just thinking… how did you two meet?"

"Hm? Oh…" Ignis could not help but smile, remembering the day he and Prince Noctis first met.

"Honestly, I can't remember. Ignis has just sorta always been around for me," Noctis replied. "I was really young at the time I think, maybe four or five? What about you Ignis? Do you remember?"

Once again the bespectacled man adjusted his glasses, "That I do. Would you like to hear it?"

"Heh, sure, why not? It'll be my first time hearing about how we met, too."

"Alright! Storytime!" Prompto cheered.

Ignis chuckled and began to weave his story…

* * *

It was around the time that Ignis was six years old. He stood in his palace bedroom located within the Citadel. His uncle, King Regis's adviser, kneeled before him, fixing his bowtie.

Ignis could not help but tug at the collar of his new white dress shirt a little. Why did these things have to be so uncomfortable? He was not yet used to wearing suits.

Ignis's uncle quickly registered his displeasure, "Hold still, Ignis, I'm almost done."

Ignis complained, "Uncle, why must I wear this stuffy suit?"

It's not that Ignis was a spoiled brat or trying to be difficult, it's just that, back then, he was only a young child and still getting used to his role as the royal adviser. In some ways he was excited, he would get to follow in the footsteps of his uncle and many of his predecessors! Ignis came from a long line of retainers, the Scientia family had served the royal family of Lucis for generations. And even then, young as he was, Ignis knew that this position he was being given was a great honor and a lot of responsibility. But… it was precisely because it was a lot of responsibility and the fact that it was thrust on him without any real consideration for his own feelings that Ignis also somewhat resented it.

"..." Ignis said nothing but his silence spoke volumes about how he was feeling.

His uncle sighed and stood up, finally finished, "I know what you must be thinking right about now."

"Huh? You do?" Ignis said, surprised, and then looked up at his uncle.

"Of course. You're probably thinking, 'Why me?' Am I right?"

"Kinda…" Ignis hung his little head in shame. He should be grateful…

Ignis's uncle smiled, "It's alright, I understand. But trust me when I say, you will be grateful for this position someday. Anyway, try not to think of looking after the prince as a chore. Think of it more like… caring for a younger brother."

"A younger brother?" Ignis repeated, his pulse quickening. He'd always wanted a younger brother.

"Yes, precisely. Just remember though, Ignis, that it's a lot of responsibility. But, I wouldn't have asked King Regis to give you this position if I didn't think you could handle it. Do your best, and bring honor to the Scientia family name."

"Yes, Uncle!" Ignis beamed with a renewed energy. "But, um…"

"Yes?"

"D-do you think… we could do something about this suit? It's a little uncomfortable…"

Ignis's uncle chuckled, "Alright, I'll see what I can do. Remember that it will take a bit of getting used to, wearing a suit, but it's necessary since you will now be representing not only the Scientia family but also the crown prince. As his retainer, it is of utmost importance that you appear professional and respectable all of the time."

"Yes, Uncle…"

"Come on," Ignis's uncle said confidently, taking the child's small hand, "Let's go meet your soon-to-be liege!"

* * *

The throne room wound up being much larger than Ignis imagined; it was rather intimidating. In the center, by the throne, stood King Regis alongside a small boy with black hair who looked no more than four years old. The little boy hid behind his father's legs shyly, could this be the prince that Ignis was going to serve? Moreover, Ignis has never truly had the honor of seeing King Regis up close; he'd only ever seen him from afar.

Starstruck, the young Ignis followed closely behind his uncle to the top of the platform, across from the king and his son. Ignis could feel his heart racing as he began to grow nervous. The king, he couldn't believe he was about to meet the king!

"Good morning, your majesty, you look well today!" Ignis's uncle shouted as he made his way across the room.

"Good morning to you, as well," replied King Regis once the adviser reached the top of the platform. "Ah, and who is this?" King Regis said looking at Ignis.

"Ahem, your majesty," Ignis's uncle bowed, "Allow me to introduce my nephew, Ignis Stupeo Scientia."

Stumbling a little bit because he was so nervous, Ignis did his best to bow, too.

"Good morning, y- your majesty…" Ignis stuttered. "It's an honor to meet you."

King Regis laughed heartily, "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, young Ignis. Please, do feel free to relax, I don't bite."

Ignis blushed in embarrassment, to which Regis could not help but laugh again.

Then, speaking aside to Ignis's uncle, "You have quite the adorable nephew there. I trust he will make a good companion to my son."

"I will see to it, your highness. Thank you."

King Regis turned to the young prince, "Listen well: a king cannot lead by standing still."

He then turned to Ignis, "A king pushes onward always, accepting the consequences and never looking back."

Ignis nodded his head shyly.

King Regis looked directly into the small boy's eyes and smiled, "That said, a king can accept nothing without first accepting himself."

He gestured to his bashful son to come closer, "Should he stand still, I ask you stand by him and lend him a hand- as his friend, and as his brother."

"Yes, your majesty, I will take care of him," Ignis bowed.

Regis looked to his son and gave him a small nudge forward. The two boys stared awkwardly at each other. Noctis held his other hand and glanced up anxiously at the older boy.

Mustering his resolve, Ignis formally put his arm out, "Hello, Prince Noctis. My name is Ignis; it shall be my honor to serve you."

Noctis cautiously took his hand, then, with more confidence, clasped Ignis' hand with both of his and smiled up at him. He shook his hand enthusiastically.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Ig- Ig- Igni- Ign- Iggy!" Noctis struggled to pronounce his new retainer's name.

King Regis sighed and shook his head but Ignis merely smiled, thinking the prince's nickname for him was cute. His heart fluttered, and he wondered what this feeling was. Love? Perhaps, but not in the romantic sense as Ignis had seen between his parents before they passed away. It was different, a kind of brotherly love, a sense of protectiveness.

Ignis's uncle put a hand on the bespectacled boy's shoulder, "Right then, as we practiced."

"Huh? ...Oh, right!" Ignis scrambled to get down on one knee, taking Noctis's small, frail, hand.

"Umm…" Noctis suddenly seemed bashful again. "What're you-"

Ignis put his free hand solemnly across his chest. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes then opened them back up again. He inclined his head towards the young prince and smiled.

 _Just like we practiced…_ Ignis thought to himself.

Reciting the pledge his uncle had taught him, "Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, I do hereby vow to serve and protect you to the best of my abilities. My blade is yours; my mind, body, and spirit are dedicated only to you. From this day forth, I will endeavor to advise you and attend to all your needs. I will give my life to protect you, if need be. I will never leave your side. I, Ignis Stupeo Scientia, do solemnly swear upon my family name that all I have said is true. Please, utilize me as you see fit."

Young Noctis was stunned, he didn't know what to say, "I, um, wow… uh, thank you… I, uh, definitely will, uh, whatever that word that you just said was…"

Ignis smiled up at the prince. Yes, this felt right. From here on out, he would become the heir apparent's royal adviser. He would serve him faithfully until his dying day, and work hard to become the ideal manservant for him.

* * *

"Geez, Iggy, you really went all out on that vow!" Prompto laughed, snapping Ignis back to his senses.

"Y- yes, well…" Not Ignis felt a bit embarrassed.

"Man… I don't remember any of that!" Noctis also laughed. "It was like you were proposing to me or something!"

"Ha, that's for sure!" Gladio chimed in.

Ignis's cheeks burned red, "It's nothing like that! It's merely formality, although not to say that I did not mean what I said. I meant what I said back then and it is true to this day, I am eternally bound to serve and protect you, Noct."

"Heh, yeah, I know… Thanks, Iggy," Noctis smiled, feeling a bit embarrassed himself now by Ignis's bluntness.

"Huh, so that's where the nickname Iggy came from…" Prompto thought aloud. "I always wondered why Noct always called you that. I just starting calling you it 'cause he did!"

"Same," added Gladio.


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares

Prompto grinned mischievously, "Heh, so Iggy, got any embarrassing stories about Noct? You did kinda know him the longest after all."

Ignis smirked, adjusting his glasses, "Well… I **may** have one or two…"

Noctis stared at Ignis in disbelief, "W-wait, you're not seriously gonna-"

"There was this one time, when Noctis was only six years old and I was eight…"

"Huh?! H-hey! Don't tell 'em anything too embarrassing!" Noctis protested.

* * *

It happened when Ignis was eight years old. He had put the prince to bed, as usual, and went to his chamber to retire himself. Ignis wasn't really sure at what time he fell asleep, but a few hours later he heard a tentative knock at his bedroom door.

"Mmm…? Who's there?" Ignis replied, yawning. He had always been a light sleeper.

The door creaked partially open, a beam of light escaping from the hallway and shining onto his floor. There, standing between the door and the wall, stood a tiny six-year-old Noctis clutching a picture book.

"Noct? What are you doing up at this hour?" Ignis said as he took his glasses from the nightstand next to him and put them on.

"I- I can't sleep…" began Noctis. "I… I had a bad dream…"

Ignis was now sitting halfway up in bed, "Oh, I see. But it was all just a dream, your highness, there's no need to worry. Just a bad dream, so do try and go back to bed."

Ignis laid back down again. Truth be told, he was fairly tired himself and wanted only to curl up and go back to sleep.

"Um, but, Iggy…" Now Noctis was fully in the room.

The small boy made his way over to Ignis's bed. He tugged on Ignis' shirt.

"Read me a story, pretty please? I'm too scared to go back to bed!"

Ignis sat up again and sighed, "Alright, but just one…"

"Yay!" Noctis climbed into bed beside Ignis and thrust the picture book he was holding into the eight-year-old's hands.

"I- I didn't say you could climb into bed with me!" Ignis protested. "Fine, whatever, what story did you want me to read to you?"

"Read me the one about the sleeping princess!"

"You mean Sleeping Beauty? Alright, here goes… Once upon a time, there was a beautiful baby princess named Briar Rose…"

Ten minutes later, Ignis finished reading the story. However, young Prince Noctis was still very much awake.

"Another, another!" Noctis grinned from ear to ear.

Little Ignis sighed, he was becoming quite sleepy himself, "Alright, one more…"

"Umm, Iggy…?" Noctis said in a small voice. "Can I… can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Whatever for?"

"It's just… I- I'm scared… I'm afraid I'll have a bad dream again."

"My prince, it's hardly appropriate for…" But Ignis stopped himself when he saw the child's round, puppy-dog, eyes.

Bah! The prince knew how to play him like a violin! Ignis' willpower wavered and finally he gave in.

"I…" Ignis let out a sigh of defeat. "...Fine, you can sleep in my bed tonight."

Secretly, the boy made a mental note to himself to wait until the prince was fast asleep and then carry Noctis back to his own room.

"Thank you Iggy!" Noctis hugged Ignis.

A feeling of warmth not just from the little boy's body but also seemingly from within Ignis enveloped him. He could not help but smile. It was not long until Ignis had gone and retrieved another book from the young prince's bedroom. Ignis laid back down next to Noctis, reclining slightly against his pillow while the six-year-old laid next to him. The blanket was now covering both the boys, and Ignis had closed the door left ajar earlier by Prince Noctis.

"Once upon a time," he began, "There lived a young boy living in a cottage in the woods with his mother…"

Five minutes, then ten minutes passed. Ignis became so engrossed in the story himself that he did not notice Noctis had already fallen asleep beside him, clinging onto Ignis's arm. Finally, he did notice and resolved to take the prince back to his room… **after** a few more pages, maybe.

As Ignis continued to read he could feel himself growing drowsier and drowsier, but of course he omitted this last part when recounting the story to his comrades.

"And then the boy… then he… he…"

Try as he might, Ignis could not keep his eyelids open and eventually he, too, drifted off to sleep. His small hands relaxed and dropped the book.

* * *

"Haha, oh man! So Noct had a bad dream and asked to sleep in your bed for the night?" Prompto laughed.

Noctis' face burned bright red, "H-hey, cut it out! I was only six!"

Ignis smirked, but not a smirk of mockery or contempt. It was the kind of smirk a parent might have when looking at their child, remembering the times when they were little. It was a warm, affectionate, smile with just a hint of playfulness.

"Heh, guess even his majesty had a couple of nightmares," Gladio said leaning back.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up! As I recall, Ignis, your uncle found you lying asleep next to me as well, the next morning!"

Now it was Ignis' turn to blush furiously, "N-Noct!"

Prompto giggled, "Heh, so **both** of you fell asleep in the same bed together!"  
Noctis grinned, "Yup! So I wasn't the only one! Mr. Scientia found Ignis asleep as well with the book lying on the floor, open, next to the bed and Ignis was still wearing his glasses when he fell asleep!"

Ignis muttered something obstinately under his breath, although the three friends could tell he wasn't **really** all that mad. This light-hearted teasing continued for another half-hour or so, before the four men once again returned to the topic of their childhoods.


End file.
